


107. “I love you but don’t you think 32 tubs of ice cream is a little…extreme?”

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [47]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Misses Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based on sentence 107 fromthisprompt list.





	107. “I love you but don’t you think 32 tubs of ice cream is a little…extreme?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJenno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/gifts).



> More from the tumblr drabble prompts. [jennoasis](https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/) asked for 107, which turned into something super sappy with a Derek that really hates it when Stiles is away ♥  
>    
> Also, this is 101 words here, but wasn't on google docs. I know why, it's because I copy pasted the sentence and the words "little...extreme" counts as one word on google docs, but, correctly, as two words here. I'm keeping it as it is though, since that's the way I posted it on tumblr. I need to pay attention more.
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171881358877).)

“I love you, but don’t you think 32 tubs of ice cream is a little…extreme?” Stiles asked, before even saying hi.

“Is that really any way to start a phone call?” Derek asked, annoyed, as he opened one of the tubs and dug his spoon into it. He did not need Stiles’ judgement right then.

“Babe,” Stiles said softly and Derek’s eyes filled with tears.

“Shut up,” he mumbled.

“I miss you too,” Stiles said and Derek’s breath hitched. “It’s just a month, I’ll be back before you know it.”

“I know,” Derek whispered. “I _know_. I just miss you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
